Daddy's Smile
by FuuMegami
Summary: A 'what if' story about Fuu and Ferio, and a story about their daughter.
1. the journal

Daddy's Smile

  
  


Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com 

Rated: PG

  
  


A pale green haired golden eyed teenage girl stood in the middle of a dusty attic with a single window and a light streaming in a line.

"I can't believe it, while my friends are out bowling I'm stuck leaning the attic." The young girl grumped.

"Kiwako I'm running to the store, I'll be back soon!" Her mother, Fuu called up.

"Why Can't *I* drive to the store?" She winded.

"Because *you* can't' drive," Fuu replied.

Kiwako sighed, her mother was right, she was only fourteen. She heard her mother close the door and then start up the car. She sighed again then knelt down and began going through stacks of papers. A whole bunch of them were letters from her mother's friends Umi and Hikaru. They didn't visit too often, their children were younger than Kiwako.

"Maybe there's something here from my father." Kiwako said as she continued looking through the papers.

She went through seven stacks of paper and found nothing about or from her father. It made her mad that she didn't know more about her father. She didn't know what he looked like, she had never said anything like 'you have your dad's nose', or anything of the sort. She kicked a hat box in total frustration. The contents of the box spilled out onto the floor. She grumbled and began picking the stuff up. She was surprised to see her birth certificate had been inside. As she remembered, it had only her name and her mothers name. Kiwako Eme Hououji. She had her mother's last name, which made it impossible to even start looking for her father.

She noticed a gold ring had also been in the box, and a green and gold journal. She picked up the ring and put it on her finger. "Maybe a wedding ring?" She wondered out loud. 

She put the ring down on the floor on top of her birth certificate and she picked up the journal. She opened it wondering what was inside.

'My name is Fuu Hououji, I am 15 years old. I have never kept a journal before, but I feel after what has happened I need to let my feelings out, and there is no one I can talk to. And maybe if I do write this down, someday I will be able to let go of the man I love so dearly.

We were back in Cephiro, but why? But the most important question was how could I face Ferio? Prince, Ferio.... Though he says I had to do what I did, I could still see there was something different in his eyes from the last time I saw him. 

That evening during a storm I went out into the hall, I just couldn't sleep. I watched the rain and the lightning, listened to the thunder. It was like watching what was going on inside my heart. Clashing and crashing, pouring and churning.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and his warm breathe on my bare neck. "Fuu."

I didn't want to turn around, or look at him, I couldn't look him in the eye.

  
  


Kiwako heard the phone ring, but decided not to answer. Whoever this Ferio was her mother was in love with him, it was like a fairy tale! Kiwako had always loved them and imagined her father was a prince and would someday come for her and her mother. She went back to the journal.

  
  


"You've lost weight, are you ill?" Ferio asked me.

"Not ill, no... I don't know what exactly." I said softly.

He ran his fingers through my hair causing me shiver.

"Come to my room. We can talk." Ferio suggested.

"Going to our room wouldn't be proper." I replied.

Ferio nodded. "You're right."

I nodded, and then I finally looked him in the eyes. "But I need a friend right now. Let's go."

The thunder continued and the rain poured down. Ferio put his arm around me as we walked to his room. I loved the way his arm felt around me.

We sat down together in his room in really beautiful chairs with silk cushions.

"How about a drink?" He suggested.

I didn't at first know what he meant, but soon realized he meant water. I nodded, "sure."

He handed me a glass of water and sat down next to me.

"I've missed you, I haven't had a friend like you since my sister." Ferio trailed off and then smiled.

I bowed my head. "I must confess, I thought about you all the time, and mourned the loss of both your sister, and you." I replied.

Ferio ran a finger over the back of my hand.

"I want to know, can you see us together forever, as more than just friends?" He asked as he held out a gold ring.

I felt the light die in my eyes, and I knew he could see it. It wasn't that I didn't love him. But I knew we wouldn't be together forever. And I was scared. Yes, I was afraid if we got any closer to him that I would die inside as soon as I left Cephiro again.

He put the ring on my finger. I slowly slide it off again and put down in his palm. "I'm afraid if we go any farther we will both end up hurt. I think we shouldn't even start something we can't finish." I said softly with tears in my eyes.

I stood up just as the lights in the room went out due to the storm. We were left only with the orange glow of the candles. He reached for my arm and gently pulled me back.

"Please, don't leave me." Ferio pleaded.

It was so unlike me to be so taken by him, but I was never my usual self around him.

"Please, I know you don't like taking chances. But take a chance on me. Spend the night with me." Ferio said as he took my hand.

I turned away, again unable to look him in the eye.

"I love you Fuu Hououji. And if you stay with me then at least you'll never regret the things we never did."

I turned back to him, he had said he loved me, and he was so truthful and hopeful. But as he looked into my eyes they still ceased to shine.

"I don't think even if we declare our love and spend what time we have together that will be anything but hurt in the end." I admitted.

And that was when I saw the light die in his eyes, and it made me want to die right then and there. HE was scared, scared I'd walk away.

"I just told you I loved you. I have never been so hurt." He admitted as he wiped his eyes quickly.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please understand I am only protecting you. If we never move beyond friends it won't be so hard to say good bye."

"Fuu-chan, we're already in love. It's already going to hurt. But why be hurt and regret?"

It hit me then, he was so right. I had so many regrets when I returned the first time, how was I going to feel this time?

I took the ring from his hand. "I love you. And I want to be with you."

"I want to marry you, but we don't have time for a service. So take this ring as my vow to you, that I will always love you. The ring symbolizes our love, as a circle has no end." Ferio said.

I started crying, "I vow to always love you too."

  
  


Kiwako's jaw dropped. At Fourteen she got married to a prince?! Then it hit Kiwako, her mother was just fifteen when she gave birth to her. Again she returned to the journal.

Ferio kissed me then, my first kiss. 

"I want you Fuu, but not just for one night, for always." Ferio whispered.

"Always," I echoed.

Ferio blew out the candles. 

A month later I realized that his vow and heart were not all he had given me that night. I miss him so much, and I see him every time she smiles.

  
  


There was nothing more written after that. Kiwako put the journal down just as the door down stairs opened. She ran down stairs to talk to her mother about the journal.

"Is it all true?!" She said excitedly.

"Is what true?" Fuu asked as she blinked.

"About Cephiro and Prince Ferio!" 

Fuu smiled, "yes, it is. I stopped wearing his ring after my mother made a big deal about me wearing it when I wouldn't even say his name."

"I wish I could meet him," Kiwako said with a sigh.

"I do too, but you know, you have your daddy's smile." Fuu said as she hugged her daughter. "And he would love you so much if he met you. I know he would."

"I'm glad I cleaned the attic," Kiwako said as she whipped her eyes. 

Fuu raised an eye brow, "am I right to assume that the attic is no more cleaner than when I left?"

Kiwako flashed a Ferio smile and then headed back up to the attic.

"No regrets," Fuu said with a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. the tower

Daddy's Smile

  
  


Chapter Two

"The Tower"

  
  


Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own rayearth or any of the characters. I did make up Kiwako but feel free to use her, not that you would lol

  
  


The next day Kiwako was still thinking about the journal and her father; Ferio. It was Sunday morning and she was getting ready for church. She was hoping her two best friends would be there. She wanted to tell them that she at least knew her father's name now. 

Fuu knocked on Kiwako's door, "are you almost ready to go?"

"Yup," Kiwako said as she opened the door. 

Fuu grabbed her black purse, which matched her long black skirt and her shirt. The two of them went out and got into their little four door red car.

"Do you have any pictures of dad?" Kiwako said as she smoothed out a crease in her long white skirt. 

Fuu started the car and then put it into reverse. "No, I don't."

Her mom checked her rearview mirrors, turned around and checked to make sure there weren't any cars coming. 

"What did he look like then?" Kiwako asked as her mom finally backed out of the drive way.

"He had semi-long green hair, that always looked a mess," she paused as she went through an intersection. "He had really big gold eyes."

"Like mine!" Kiwako said excitedly.

Fuu nodded. "And you have is smile too. And you're just as charming."

Kiwako grinned and looked at her smile in the side mirror, she was looking at her dad's smile. "This is so cool," she muttered.

Kiwako was still looking dreamily at her own smile when her mom parked in the church parking lot.

"Now be good," Fuu warned her daughter. "I don't want to have to come out of choir practice this week because you and your friends were running around again." 

Kiwako nodded. "Don't worry mom. I'll be so good." 

The two of them got out of the car and walked towards the big modern church building. Kiwako's friends were hanging out on the play ground this week. 

"See ya mom!" Kiwako said as she hurried to join her friends.

"Hey Kiwa-chan!" Lina said as she waved from on top of the monkey bars.

"Hey Li-chan, I've got some really cool news!" Kiwako said excitedly.

"Oh?" Said Taiso as he popped out of a tube slide.

"I found a journal in the attic all about my father!" Kiwako said as she jumped up and down.

"For real? What did it say?!" Lina said excitedly.

"Well, his name is Ferio, he's really rich to say the least, he's got green hair and we've both got the same eyes and smile!" Kiwako said, all in under 40 seconds.

"For real? Where does he live?" Taiso asked.

Kiwako's eyes fell to the ground, "I don't really know..." She said softly.

"Well, are there any letters from him?" Lina asked.

Kiwako shook her head. "Nope. I'm not sure he knows where we live even."

Taiso made a face, "that's really weird. Maybe your mom didn't like him."

"No," Kiwako said as she sat down on a swing. "She loved him very much. They were married."

"They were married at fourteen and he doesn't know where she lives?" Lina said looking very confused.

"It's complicated." Kiwako said finally.

"I guess so," Lina said as she dropped down. "But you'll meet him some day." She assured her friend.

Kiwako nodded, "after church I'm gonna ask if we can call him or something. But I don't know... Maybe she doesn't have his number."

Lina rolled her eyes, "you don't know. He could be living under your porch and you just don't know it."

"I think I'd know," Kiwako said as she stuck out her tongue. "What if he doesn't like me?" 

Taiso sweat dropped, "I swear, if we didn't love you so much we'd shoot you."

Lina nodded, "exactly. Stop worrying. They should be starting service soon, and we're doing communion today remember?" 

Kiwako nodded. "Yup," then she stood up. "I wonder if dad goes to church..."

  
  


After the service as they got into the car Kiwako asked her mother more about her father.

"Where does he live?" Kiwako asked.

"In another world," Fuu replied simply.

"So we can't write to him or call him?" Kiwako said as she felt the tears in the back of her eyes welling up.

"I'm afraid so," Fuu replied. "We were never called back, no matter how much we wanted to go."

Kiwako was silent for the rest of the trip home until they finally pulled into their drive way. "Can we go to Tokyo Tower?"

Fuu cut the engine. "I don't think..."

"Please?" Kiwako pleaded. 

"You won't be able to will yourself to Cephiro honey." Fuu warned.

"I know, but please?"

Fuu sighed, "alright, how about we stop off at KFC or something and we get something to eat, and then we go to the tower."

"YES!" Kiwako said as she hugged her mom.

So the two of them drove to a fast food place and got their meals. 

"Do you think dad will recognize me?" Kiwako asked.

"I... Well he's never seen you... But you look a lot like me, and him..." Fuu said not looking up from her food.

"You think he will like me?" 

"I think so, yes I'm sure." Fuu replied.

"But you don't think we'll ever get to Cephiro right?"

Fuu nodded. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's been fourteen years and nothing. I really just don't want you getting your hopes up."

Kiwako began eating really fast, she wanted to finish and get the tower. She had suddenly felt like she had to be there. 

"Mun," she said as she stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth and picked up her drink. "Mez mo."

Fuu shook her head and picked up all her own food. "I'm taking my with me."

Kiwako nodded and head for the exit. Soon they were on their way to the tower, Kiwako kept asking if they were there yet.

"How about now?" She asked for the tenth time that minute. 

"Five more minutes," Fuu replied. 

The stopped at a red light. 

"Do you think we'd get there faster if we got out and ran?" Kiwako asked.

Fuu rolled her eyes.

"You're right, we should stay in the car, but how long will the red light last?" 

Fuu didn't reply and seconds later the light changed. Kiwako almost couldn't stay in her seat. Upon arriving at the tower Kiwako got out of the car before her mother had stopped parking. 

"Meet you up there!" Kiwako said as she took off.

Fuu hurried after her, she had been this hard to keep track of since she was four. She found Kiwako inside the tower looking around.

"There's not a door to Cephiro or anything. The only way is through one's heart." Fuu said softly.

"I want to go to Cephiro! I want to meet my father. I want to know who I am!" Kiwako sobbed.

Before Fuu could hug her they were engulfed in a bright warm light. Kiwako felt like she was melting, melting into the floor...


	3. the reunion

Daddy's Smile

Chapter Three

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own rayearth, mmm but I wish I owned Ferio!

Authors Note: Thanks to all the reviewers, sorry the chapters are so short, but I am writing more than once a week so I think it all evens out, ne?

  
  


Kiwako felt like she was falling into the light, and then from the sky. A volcano, a floating mountain and then an ocean filled her vision. A giant flying fish suddenly swooped down under her. She and her mother laded on top of the fish's back with a plop.

"Where are we?" Kiwako said in awe.

"Oh my... Could it be?" Fuu gasped. "Are we really in Cephiro?"

Kiwako was like a dry sponge soaking up every sight, sound, and smell of Cephiro.

"There's the castle!" Kiwako exclaimed excitedly.

Fuu froze, Ferio would be in that castle. Her Ferio, her one true love. She wondered what he would look like now. Would he be really old? Would he be the same age? Fuu felt like a 14 year old again. All excited over a guy.

"I'm finally going to meet my dad!" Kiwako said as she clapped her hands together.

The fish dropped them off just outside the castle, which was even more beautiful than she had remembered. Kiwako looked up at the large castle doors, inside was her father. The doors opened and there stood Clef.

"he's got like a fish skull on a stick," Kiwako observed.

"Fuu Hououji?" Clef said with a surprised but warm tone.

Fuu bowed. 

"How did you get here?" 

"I truthfully am not sure." Fuu admitted.

"I know, it was me, I wanted to come here so bad." Kiwako volunteered.

"And you are?" Clef said as he looked puzzled.

"I'm Fuu's daughter, and Ferio's too." Kiwako replied with a big grin.

Clef's eyes widened, "how can that be?"

"I thought you were old enough to know," Kiwako said as she smirked.

Clef laughed, "she sounds like Prince Ferio."

"Can we see him?" Kiwako asked as she clasped her hands together.

Kiwako's eyes got all big and starry as her mom was still looking down at her feet.

"I'm sure he will meet with you, I'll send someone to tell him. Mean while why don't you two fallow me." Clef replied.

Fuu followed Clef and Kiwako followed behind her. Kiwako was so busy looking at the castle walls and ceiling that she kept tripping on her mother's heels.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she continued looking around. 

They stopped in a really big room, the walls were nothing but books. It was a library like she had never seen before.

Fuu looked around the room, and when she turned around there stood Ferio in his princely uniform. He didn't look much older, almost like he was ageing normally.

"Fuu..." Ferio trailed off in amazement. 

He walked over to her and gently touched her hair, she was real. Fuu blushed, which was silly because at one point he had done much more than just touch her hair.

"You're still as beautiful as I remembered you." He said softly.

"You haven't changed one bit, still as charming as ever." Fuu replied.

Clef cleared his throat then and Kiwako elbowed Clef in the chest. 

"You're ruining the romantic reunion." Kiwako said.

"Prince Ferio, Miss Fuu has something to tell you." Clef said.

Fuu bit down on her lip. "I've come back," she began.

"I can see that, and it's great." Ferio replied.

"I've come back with your daughter." Fuu said very softly.

Ferio's eyes widened and turned to look at Kiwako. "She's...."

Fuu nodded. "Her name is Kiwako she's 14."

"She has your face, your beautiful build." Ferio said in awe.

"But I've got your smile!" Kiwako said excitedly.

Ferio walked over and smiled at her, "you sure do." 

She suddenly hugged him, he smiled.

"I've been waiting forever to meet you!" Kiwako said as she hugged him again.

"I'm still in shock," Ferio said as he laughed.

"What's going on Father?" Said a young girl's voice. 

In the door way stood a Brown haired golden eyed girl, her hair went past her hips, an orange floor length dress rapped around her.

"Miako dear, this is Fuu and her daughter Kiwako," Ferio said.

Miako pursed her lips. "Who are they?"

"Fuu was a magic knight, remember? And Kiwako, is her, well, my daughter too." Ferio replied.

A young man joined Miako at the door he looked just like Ferio except more boyish.

"This is my son Roen, he's a year younger than Miako." Ferio said as he pointed from one child to the other.

"I'm fourteen, how old are you two?" Kiwako asked.

"I'm Thirteen," Miako replied.

Roen was silent.

Kiwako turned and looked at her mother. Fuu was just standing there looking lost, and broken. 

"A year after I left Cephiro?" Fuu said finally.

Ferio blushed, "Cephiro needed a queen, and it needed heirs."

"You married.... someone else?" Fuu said as her voice cracked.

Ferio nodded slowly. "She died after Roen was born. She was a very beautiful woman."

Fuu ripped a gold chain from around her neck, on the chain was the ring Ferio had given her. She dropped it into Ferio's hand and then turned and left. Ferio ran after her and Clef followed Ferio yelling at him all the way.

This left Kiwako, Miako, and Roen alone together.

"It's cool to meet the both of you," Kiwako said as she bowed.

Neither of them bowed back.

"Not very polite," Kiwako grumbled.

"We're royalty, there's no need for us to bow to you." Miako replied finally.

"Oh," Kiwako replied.

"You look to plain to be a Prince's daughter." Miako said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well that's because I live in Tokyo and lead a very normal life. I've got a stereo, my own TV, a computer, cell phone, the works." Kiwako replied.

"That's all very good and lovely, but a princess isn't normal." Miako said.

"You're worse than talking to my history teacher," Kiwako said crossly. "And him, is he mute or something?"

Roen glared at her, "no."

"Well I'm going to take a look around since you two are so BORING," Kiwako said as she pushed past the both of them. "Bleh, too stuck up."

She walked alone down the halls, the only sounds heard where her breathing and her foot steps. This wasn't the reunion she had imagined. For one thing her father and mother were both upset. Her half siblings were stiffs and jerks. And she ended up alone in the end. She let out a deep and heavy sigh. She perked up though when she heard the faint sound of someone playing the piano.

"Hmm I've never heard that song before, but this is Cephiro." Kiwako said softly.

She fallowed the sound until she found a young man sitting in room with a big white grand piano. She stood in the door way watching him play. She was amazed at how graceful his fingers were. How he could lift his fingers so quickly with out moving his wrists, and yet have it so flowing as well as sound perfect. 

The light from the sun made his black hair look like it had a reddish halo. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his eyes, but she sure wanted to.

As the young man struck the final chord he turned and saw her standing in the door way. 

"Hi," he said as he waved to her. 

Kiwako quickly darted from the doorway and took off down the way she had come. She was blushing really red and couldn't figure out why. He was just a silly boy who played the piano really well. She stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"I don't want Kiwako to be a princess. I didn't even want her to meet you. Because we're just so far apart Prince Ferio. Worlds apart." Fuu said.

"But she is a princess, and by law that makes her heir and so she must learn to be a princess." Ferio replied.

"I know what's best for her, she'll get a big head about it all and after a while she'll miss being home. She'll want to go back. But she'll be tied down to Cephiro." Fuu said. "Please, she's illegitimate, let's leave it at that."

"I guess you're right... But can you two stay, for just a little while? I want to get to know her."

Kiwako peaked into the room through the key hole. Ferio ran his fingers through her hair. "I want to get to know you again."

"Alright. Just for a little while. No more than two weeks." Fuu replied.

Kiwako backed away from the key hole. She was going to stay in Cephiro! Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was.


	4. the tour

Daddy's Smile

Chapter Four

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own rayearth and ah well probably never will. Just like I will never own a Toyota Matrix ^_^ heh heh

Authors note: Thanks to all the reviewers! Cos the more reviews I get the more time I'm willing to take out of my day to spend writing.

  
  
  
  


A pair of emerald green eyes stared back at Kiwako.

"I'm sorry if I startled you... But I saw you watching me play and was wondering what your name is." The young man said.

"I'm Kiwako, and you are?" 

"My name's Tomi, son of the royal music teacher."

"Cool, you play really well," Kiwako replied.

"Thank you. I've been playing since I was three."

Kiwako's eyes widened, "I didn't start playing until I was seven! No wonder you're so good. But of course I bet you have a real gift for music."

He shrugged. "I've never seen you around here before," he said as he looked her up and down.

"I just arrived here in Cephiro with my mother Fuu," Kiwako replied.

"You're related to one of the magic knights?" He said sounding surprised.

"Kiwako nodded, "and Ferio is my father."

Tomi suddenly dropped down on one knee. "I'm sorry princess I should have bowed before, had I but known..."

Kiwako blinked, "eh forget about that, you don't have to bow. I just wish I could get my stuffy brother and sister to bow!" She said as she giggled.

Tomi got back on his feet and smirked, "they don't even bow to their father."

Kiwako sighed. "This is so not what I expected... But I am a princess, that should have some perks!"

"Yes, and the first one is a tour guided by yours truly," Tomi replied as he bowed.

She grinned, "I feel like royalty already!"

He lead her down the hall pointing out the library, one of many bathrooms, the they stopped to go into the music room.

"It's a beautiful piano," Kiwako said as she ran her hand over keys. 

"Want to sit down and try it out?" Tomi offered.

Kiwako smiled and sat down. "The keys are so white!"

He laughed and watched as she put her hands over the keys.

"Hmm what do play... Have you ever heard Ode to Joy?" Kiwako asked. 

He shook his head, "no I don't think so."

"I just learned how to play it, it's actually a pretty fun song to play, once you get it right. I hate hitting the wrong notes, or even worse yet wrong chords."

She began playing the song trying hard not to mess up, without concentrating too much on not messing up. Because if she worried to much then she would automatically ruin the whole song. But she made it through the song perfectly and Tomi clapped.

"You're right, it sounds fun." Tomi said.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Kiwako suggested.

"Good idea," Tomi said as he held out his arm.

She giggled and took his arm. He lead her the dinning room.

'Here's where you'll eat dinner tonight." Tomi said.

Kiwako tucked a strand of her light green hair behind her ear. She was looking at a twenty foot table. A large modern looking chandelier was hanging over head.

"There's a lot of room, and table," Kiwako observed.

Tomi nodded.

"You eat in her too, don't you?" Kiwako asked.

Tomi shook his head. "No, and I'm glad. Clef always has a long and boring story. Miako always has a long complaint list. Roen complains that he should have his own castle by now."

Kiwako giggled. "I'll try and liven up the meal." She assured him.

"Miss Kiwako, you need to be fitted for your dinner dress." Said a blonde haired gray eyed woman in a gray dress.

Kiwako sighed, "at least I'll be able to talk to my dad!" She smiled. "See ya later Tomi!"

Tomi bowed slightly as the woman in the gray dress lead Kiwako into the hall.

"Your dress is in your room, and your room is right next to your mothers."

"Ok," Kiwako replied.

"I hope you have at least some manners," the gray dress woman said.

Kiwako frowned. "I'm Fuu Hououji's daughter, of course I do."

The blonde didn't say anything more after that. When they finally came to Kiwako's room the woman showed her the dress.

"It's... Pink." Kiwako said finally.

"Yes."

"It's a tad old fashioned, but the slim silky look isn't half bad. Maybe if I pulled the shoulders down and I-" Kiwako said with her hands on her hips.

"That's not how things are done." The woman said.

"But my mother told me all about Caldina and-" she was again interrupted.

"She was not from Cephiro. And if you're going to be a prince's daughter you had better follow the rules." 

"Whatever," was Kiwako nicest answer.

"I'll leave you now to try on the dress."

Kiwako gladly closed the door behind the annoying blonde. She picked up the very pale pink dress and made a face. It just wasn't her color. But she put it on anyway. It fit fine, it just looked dull.

She twirled around in it. "Princess Kiwako, hmm I like the sound of that!" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her mother entered the room.

"How are you?" Fuu asked.

Kiwako smiled, "I'm alright. What do you think of the dress?" 

"It looks quit lovely on you dear." Fuu replied with a smile.

Kiwako frowned, "there are so many rules here."

Fuu sat down on Kiwako's four post bed. "I have noticed. It has certainly changed since I first came here."

"Did you and dad work out your problems?" Kiwako said as she sat down next to her mother.

Fuu shrugged. "I am not sure... We did come to an agreement that you and I would stay in Cephiro for five days, after that we would return home to Tokyo."

Kiwako sat silently beside her mother. 

"Where were you? Ferio had to send Lady Lang to find you." Fuu said as she gave her daughter a quizzing look.

"Oh well my brother and sister didn't really have much to say. So I went exploring. And I ran into this really nice guy Tomi and-" 

Fuu interrupted her, "a guy?"

"Everyone keeps interrupting me," Kiwako said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I am sorry, please continue." 

"Tomi took me on a tour of the castle excluding a few rooms. But I got a feel of the castle." Kiwako finished.

"Well I had better go put on my dress as it is almost time for dinner." Fuu said with a sigh.

"Don't worry mom, things will be ok."

Fuu nodded and patted her daughter on the head while Kiwako rolled her eyes.

Kiwako spent the next ten minutes looking out the window watching nothing in particular. She was trying to make a mental list of all the things she wanted to as her father. She was so busy thinking that she didn't even hear her mother come in.

"Ki, it is time for dinner." Fuu said as she tapped Kiwako on the shoulder.

"Oh right, sorry mom." Kiwako replied. 

She smiled, her mom looked really elegant in her light green dress. the two woman fallowed Lady Lang to the dinning room. Miako, Roen, Clef, Lantis, Ascot and Ferio were all seat.

Ms. Lang pointed to a seat next to Miako, "Miss Kiwako you will sit next to your sister." She then turned to Fuu, "and the king as requested that you be seated next to him."

Fuu blushed and went and sat next to Ferio. Kiwako slowly slide into the seat next to Miako. As soon as everyone was seated people began bringing in the food. Ferio looked deathly bored, almost as if he were about to fall asleep. 

Kiwako didn't recognize a single dish being put before her, but she figured if they were eating it there surely wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Father," Miako said.

"Please Miako, not tonight." Ferio warned wearily.

Miako sat and pouted.

Kiwako yawned and everyone turned and stared at her. She nervously pick up her knife and cut her dinner role in half. 

"Would someone please pass the butter?" Kiwako said in her most polite voice.

Again with the staring. A servant leapt up and grabbed the butter which had been next to Miako. He handed it to Kiwako.

"Thanks," she replied.

Miako rolled her eyes at Kiwako. 

Kiwako put the butter on her roll, and then she put the butter directly under Miako's elbow. She innocently started eating her roll and watched out of the corner of her eye as Miako lowered her elbow into the butter.

Miako screamed, "oh how disgusting!"

Kiwako smirked, "didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your elbows off the table?"

Miako glared at her and whipped the butter off her elbow with a napkin.

Kiwako saw on her plate what looked like a fuzzy piece of cheese. She poked it with her fork. "Gross." She announced.

"Please Kiwako," Miako said as she made a face. 

"KIWAKO," Kiwako corrected as she glared at her sister.

"Please try to be civile." Miako said in a very snobby voice.

Kiwako flicked the round ball of fuzzy cheese like stuff off her plate and onto the table in front of Miako who gasped.

"Father!" She shrieked.

"Kiwako," Fuu warned.

"Please pass the water Miako." Kiwako said in a mono tone.

"I don't pass things. It simply isn't done by a princess." Miako replied.

"What do you do? Sit on your overly plump behind and talk to yourself?" Kiwako replied angrily.

Miako's eyes grew wide how dare you! You little," Miako said as she raised her hand to hit her.

Kiwako quickly grabbed Miako's dinner plat and hit her in the face with it.

Everyone at the table fell silent as the plate dropped from the Princesses face. Ferio let out a slight snort of laughter.

Miako stormed out of the room, and as soon as she was gone Ferio burst out laughing so hard the table shook.

Roen glared at his father and then left.

"Ah-hah, no one's done anything like that in YEARS!" Ferio said as he laughed.

Ms. Lang quickly swooped in and took Kiwako by the hand, "you need to go to your room and think about what you just did."

Fuu stood up, "excuse me, but what gives you the right to tell my daughter what do to?"

Ms. Lang was surprised. "You think that just because you were a magic knight, and you slept with the King that you have any rule here?"

Ferio held a hand up. "Please now let's not start a fight here. Kiwako has brought back some high sprits to our drab and gloomy castle. Which is why I have decided to hold a ball on her honor two nights from now."

Kiwako jumped up "YES!"

  
  



	5. the plan

Daddy's Smile

Chapter Five

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rayearth characters or their trade marks, likenesses, or anything like that, but I do own 11 cats...

Thanks to: All the reviewers! XD you guys rule

  
  


Kiwako was in her own private bathroom getting ready to climb into a nice warm bubble bath. As she slide in she closed her eyes. She had gone from being a silly teenager who had no father, to a princess who was having a ball thrown in her honor. First thing in the morning she had lessons to take on how to act as a princess. She was sure that her sister would watch, hoping to have more to make fun of.

But for the time being none of that mattered. Right now she wanted to think about finding a way to get her father and mother back together. She could see how much they still loved each other, and the ball would be a perfect time to do it!

"That's it!" She yelled as she sat up, splashing water everywhere. "Oh I am such a brilliant girl!"

She washed up and then went and changed into a pair of light green silk pajamas. She looked around her room then for something to do. No computer, no TV, no video games...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, Tomi, I hope I'm not bothering you..."

She sprinted to the door and flung it open. "No! No, not at all. I've be rather bored, there's nothing to do."

He smiled and pulled a plain but elegant white rose from behind his back. "I got this for you," he said as he blushed bright red.

As she took the rose from him she felt a blush come over her face. She laughed, "well, you've gone and done it."

His eyes widened, "what exactly did I do your highness?"

"You've made me blush. Oh how will I ever live with myself now!" She laughed.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Well you've done the same to me so you are just as guilty."

She nodded, "you're right."

"Nice pajamas," he said with a smirk.

"I could say the same for yours," she replied as she looked him up and down in his white tee shirt and dark green pants. "But I won't."

"You're a real character you know," Tomi said with a smile. "I like that."

She put the rose in a mug of water, since she didn't have a vase on hand. 

"How would you like to sneak into a the kitchen for a pre-midnight snack?" Tomi suggested.

"With you?" She said as she smirked, "sure!"

So she and Tomi snuck out of the room, which was really easy since no one was actually watching... They headed down the hall and as they passed Ferio room Fuu stopped cold.

"Shhshh, listen," she whispered.

Her expert spying ear had caught the sound of her mother's voice.

"I don't think we need to talk about this." Fuu said sternly.

"I know you hate me. And I hate myself! After I left... I was so blank all the time. I moped around wishing for a way for you to return. Clef told me I had to marry... And I was so stupid to listen." Ferio said, his voice sounding worn.

"If you had only waited for me, for us. If you would have waited Kiwako would have brought us here as she did today." Fuu replied.

"I thought you had moved on by now... Did you move on?" 

Fuu slapped him across the cheek suddenly, causing a great cracking sound. "I DIED the day I left Cephiro."

Ferio nodded, "I'm sorry..." 

"Stop, just stop. I can not take this I am sorry." Fuu said shaking her head.

Kiwako stepped away from the door so no one would see her eye through the key hole. "Come on," she whispered to Tomi. 

The two of them continued to the kitchen. 

"I've got a plan," Kiwako said as Tomi was taking a cake out of the refrigerator.

He moved to the silver ware drawer, "well, what is it?"

"I want to try and get my mom and dad back together. All we have to do is pull a few good stunts..." Kiwako began.

"Write some love letters, send flowers, set up false meetings?" Tomi said as he grinned.

"EXACTLY!" Kiwako said excitedly.

"I don't usually do those things..."

Kiwako's face fell.

"But For you, and for a good cause, they're both so miserable..." He trailed off while Kiwako stared at him. "Of course!"

Kiwako jumped up and hugged him, "thank you thank you!"

"I suppose next stop is the library for some paper and pens..." Tomi said.

Kiwako nodded and picked up the cake, "but not with out this."

He grabbed the forks and fallowed her through the dark hall way. They walked into the pitch black library and suddenly the light switched on. Miako sat there in a chair, she had turned on the light.

"What are you doing here?" Miako asked.

"Eating a snack," Kiwako replied as she put the cake down on the desk that Miako sat behind.

"In the library?" Miako replied as she gave Kiwako a questioning look.

"The kitchen was too drafty." Tomi replied.

Miako rolled her eyes and Tomi began rummaging through one of the desk drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Miako snapped.

"He needs paper, I asked him to write me a love letter to make my boyfriend back home jealous." Kiwako replied before taking in a mouthful of cake.

"You have a boyfriend?" Miako asked sounding interested.

Kiwako shook her head and swallowed. "Nah. But it'll still make my friend back home jealous."

"No one's ever written me a love letter," Miako said softly.

"Well that won't make anyone jealous." Kiwako replied.

Miako rolled her eyes. "Just so long as you don't try and have your mother replace my mother in father's life."

Kiwako narrowed her eyes, "your mother replaced mine, which is probably why she die."

Miako crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I suppose you have a point. But that isn't why my mother died. She had a weak heart."

Kiwako shrugged. "Come on Tomi, we don't want to hang around with little princess Miako, we might catch her stuffy laziness and we all know that creates weak hearts."

Miako's eyes grew wide. "It does?"

"Heh and her stupidity." Kiwako added before she and Tomi left without their paper, but with their cake. 

They ended up in the music room. 

"Alright, I have an even better idea than the letter writing." Kiwako announced.

"Hm?"

"Well see instead we personally put a good word in. Like 'I heard dad talking about how much he missed your emerald eyes.' Stuff like that." Kiwako suggested.

"Brilliant. You are simply brilliant." Tomi replied.

"I want to help," Miako said sternly as she entered the room.

"Why do you suddenly want to help?" Kiwako asked wearily.

"Because it sounds fun, and it might work if it wasn't just you doing all the talking." She replied.

"Mess this up and I'll make sure everyone knows you pick your nose." Kiwako warned.

"Fair enough." Miako replied.

"Well then, first thing in the morning we all put the plan into motion and see if we can't at least get them talking by the time, MY ball comes around," Kiwako said with a grin.


	6. the kiss

Daddy's Smile

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rayearth characters, and the made up ones are just made up.

Thanks to: those who have been reviewing, the more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I'll finish the story. So thanks again everyone.

Chapter Six

  
  


In the morning Kiwako slept past the time she should have been up, dressed, and in the library. She and Tomi had stayed up until five in the morning talking and joking.

"Kiwako," said a voice as the owner of the voice shook her.

"What?" Kiwako grumbled.

"Your teacher is waiting in the library for you, and you're not even dressed!" Miako said as she put her hands on her hips.

Kiwako pulled the blanket from off her head. "I hear you."

"There are going to be a lot of royalty at the ball. Maybe you'll beet a prince." Miako said dreamily.

Kiwako grabbed a dark purple dress that had been laid out for her te night before and she went into the bathroom to change.

"Don't tell me you're boy crazy. Because if you flirt with all the boys, no one will think you're serious." Kiwako said.

"Oh..." Miako said as she stuck out her bottom lip and nodded in thoughtful agreement. "I do want them to think I am serious."

Kiwako washed her face and quick brushed her hair. "Well then pick someone and spend the evening hang out with them."

"Hanging out?" Miako replied, sounding very puzzled.

"Talk, dance, ya know." Kiwako replied as she walked past her sister and out the door.

Miako followed her out into the hall. "Do you think if I help you and your boyfriend with your thing putting our dad with your mom.... Will you convince dad to let me stay in the castle?"

"One, he isn't my boyfriend..." She said as she blushed.

Miako snorted.

"And two, why would you be leaving?" 

"School. The finishing school my mother attended has an opening and father wants me to attend. But I'd much rather stay here. And I'd like to learn how to cook. All the things princesses need to know, well, they don't accomplish anything." Miako replied.

"Ok fine, I'll talk to him about it. But first you need to tell him today that you heard my mother talking about how upset she was about their fight last night. And that she wishes he would say sorry and that maybe then she could move on and maybe they could get together." Kiwako replied.

Miako nodded, "alright. I'll do that now, have fun with your lessons."

Kiwako nodded and joined Lady Lang in the library.

"You're late." Lady Lang said as she frowned.

"Yup. You're so observant." Kiwako replied with a bright smile.

"I can already tell this is going to be one very long day." Lady Lang said as she sighed.

"These dresses aren't as nice as my black shorts and white tank tops." Kiwako said as she held out her arms, which were draped in dark purple silk. "Still I guess they're nice."

"We'll start with proper posture." Lady Lang said as she placed a book on Kiwako's head. 

"I've already done this before." Kiwako replied as she hopped around the room on one foot with the book on her head. "How are you at ballroom dancing?" Lady Lang asked.

Kiwako grabbed Lady Lang and began dancing with her, much to the woman's surprise. She moved gracefully and soon picked up speed.

"That's enough! I get the picture."

Kiwako laughed. "See I'm a natural."

Lady Lang rolled her eyes. "You are as bad as your father was."

"Cool," Kiwako replied. "One more likeness to my father."

Lady Lang seemed even more annoyed. "Don't talk like that," she snapped.

"Why?" Kiwako countered.

"Never mind." 

Kiwako shrugged it off. It made her sad though that people weren't just happy that she was here. She was a part of Ferio's life, his family. And he seemed to enjoy having her around too.

"Are the lessons done yet?" Kiwako asked.

Lady Lang waved her off, "yes, fine. Just go and stay out of the way."

Kiwako grinned and left to find Tomi. He was in the music room dusting the piano, while Miako watched as she sat on the bench. Kiwako was surprised, and a little annoyed to see her there, which made her blush. Kiwako quickly tried to shake the blush.

"Hi Tomi," she said as she tapped him on the back.

"Hi Ki-chan," he replied.

She blushed very very red.

"I mean Kiwako," he said quickly.

Miako raised an eye brow and gave Kiwako a slight grin.

"I, um... I finished my, uh, lessons. Seems I'm, a, I mean, I'm closer to a princess than I, think, oh gosh thought." Kiwako said as she grew even redder.

"You ok?" Tomi asked as he looked a bit worried.

"Oh sure. Yeah." Kiwako replied as she gulped.

Tomi patted her on the back, "that's my girl."

"Well I talked to our father." Miako said finally. "I told him what you told me to say that your mother said. And I truly think he bought it."

Kiwako clapped, "yes!" 

"Now all you need to do is go to your mother, and tell her that our father didn't sleep at all last night. And that he feels just terrible and would like to try and work things out, for your sake at least." Miako instructed.

"Sounds good," Kiwako replied as her face was going back to it usual color.

"You know, you have told us much about Earth yet." Miako said. "Is there a lot of difference?"

Kiwako thought for a moment. "Well, yes, and then, no." She thought for a moment. "But really the important stuff seems to be the same. It's just stuff like music, games, that sort of stuff that's different."

Tomi looked at his watch, "I need to go help out with preparing lunch."

"I'll come with you," both girls said at the same time.

Tomi was silent, but he blushed slightly.

"I like watching them prepare the food." Miako said.

"I just like spending time around Tomi." Kiwako replied.

"Well then I guess you both should fallow me." Tomi replied with a shrug.

They both followed, but Kiwako wondered if Miako had other plans in mind. Which shouldn't bother Kiwako, as Tomi wasn't her boyfriend, but it bothered her anyway. 

"After lunch I plan on talking to my mother, hopefully she will have had some time and maybe decided to unlock her bedroom door." Kiwako said with a sigh.

"It's going to be ok," Tomi assured her as they walked in to the kitchen.

Miako hung around while Tomi and the cook were talking about what was going to be served.

"Oh, Ki, what do you usually eat for lunch?" Tomi asked.

"Uh... Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwiches." She replied.

Tomi blinked. "Um, ok. We can make that."

"You wanna help?" Kiwako suggested as she looked at Miako.

"Sure, what do I do Tomi?" Miako asked.

"I haven't a clue," he said as he laughed. "I'm just here to serve."

Miako looked disappointed.

"Hey, Ki, you wanna help me get the jelly from the storage room?" Tomi asked.

"You need help with that?" She asked slowly.

He nodded, "a lot of help, please?"

She smiled. "Sure."

They went into the slightly dark storage room where he pointed to a high shelf. "If you could climb this ladder, I'll hold on, and you can pick whatever jelly you like."

She nodded, "ok."

She climbed up and decided on a strawberry jelly. She took it off the shelf and then began to climb down slowly, as she reached the second to the last step on the ladder, she was now eye level with Tomi. Her heart skipped a beat, as their face were so close together. Tomi kissed her softly and Kiwako gladly returned the kiss. Soon the kiss became more passionate and all of the sudden Kiwako dropped the jelly jar. As the jar shattered they broke the kiss. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Kiwako yelped as she got off the ladder.

"Don't be, I would have you break every jar in this room to be kissed like that again," he replied.

She laughed and motioned for him to bend down a bit. She kissed him again with her arms around his neck.

"Is everything ok?" Miako called from the kitchen.

"Just fine!" Kiwako called back and giggled.

"Come on, we better clean this up." Tomi replied.

So the got another jar of jelly and then managed to get it to the kitchen unbroken, as well as clean up the broken jar. Afterwards Fuu sat down to lunch with her mother outside in the garden.

"So, how was your day so far?" Fuu asked.

Kiwako smiled, "oh sort of boring. First I had lessons, but they're finished now. Because she can't stand me anyway."

Fuu laughed.

"And then I, chilled with Miako and Tomi." Kiwako replied.

"You and your sister getting along now?" Fuu asked with a half smile.

"Well, I guess. She's really worried about our dad. Because he didn't sleep at all last night. And all he talks about is how sorry he is for hurting you. And he really wants to work things out, for my sake at least." Kiwako said casually.

"Oh really?" Fuu asked, she didn't sound convinced. 

"Yes, really. Miako said she thinks it's not really just for my sake though. She says it's because he loves you still. You were always number one in his heart." Kiwako replied.

Fuu sighed and stood up. "I have some things to attend to. Stay out of trouble please."

Kiwako nodded and crossed her fingers behind her back. Maybe her mother was off to find her father, and the two of them would make up finally. She quickly got up and fallowed close behind her mother. Sure enough her mother went to Ferio's usual meeting room, and as she peaked into the key hole she saw Ferio and her mother talking. Soon though they moved out of view, and out ear shot. She could only hope now that they wouldn't explode into a fight or anything.


End file.
